


Two In One

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [341]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Evil Dean Winchester, Female Reader, Forced Orgasm, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you make a sequel to the demon!dean x Sam x reader please :) maybe dp?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two In One

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of [I Won't Touch Her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530804)(part 327)

Dean walks into the room, dragging Sam with him, and tossing him on the bed with you, and you jerk, eyes on Dean.

“D-Dean…please…” Sam begs.

“Hush.” Dean growls. “Strip, Sam.”

Sam whimpers and Dean moves over, ready to ‘help’ strip Sam down, and Sam started moving.

Dean smiles, eyes going to black, and he moves over to you, already naked, hands running softly across your body, over your breasts, and up to your hair, where his fingers comb through it.

“And how is our little plaything today?” Dean murmurs, leaning in and lets his teeth graze over your pulse. You gasp and you hear him laugh, before pulling away and bringing a naked Sam forward. “Start fucking her.” Dean grins.

“Dean…” Sam whispers, looking up at his brother with pleading eyes. “Come on, not today.”

“Spread her legs and start fucking her.” Dean growled.

“Please, no….” You beg softly.

“Fine.” Dean says shrugging. He frees his cock from his pants, and before you or Sam can protest, he moves behind you and grabs you, making you sink down on his cock.

You cry out, and Sam moves forward, earning him a glare.

“I gave you a chance Sam.” Dean says, starting to thrust, making you bounce on his cock, while you whine and groan. “But you’ll have a chance very soon.” He grins.

“Dean….fuck…no, please….no.” You groan, body flush against his as he fucks you. He bites down on your neck, sucking on marks and you cry out, arms flying up to try to stop him, when he grabs then, growling.

“Now, now. Don’t be naughty.” Dean whispers, pace picking up. You scream, shaking in Dean’s arms, and he laughs, sucking on more marks.

“Sammy! Get over here.” Dean orders when his lips leave your skin. Sam moves and watches Dean. “We’re going to try a little double penetration, make sure she’s all slicked up, and ready to take us both.”

“Dean, I don’t know…”

“Do it, Sammy. Now.” Dean growls, and you whimper. Sam leans forward and starts manipulating with your breasts.

A gasp escapes your lips as you feel Sam’s hands and mouth on you, before he moves down to your clit, flicking his thumb at it, rubbing circles.

You moan, and Dean grunts in your shoulder.

“Good girl.” He purrs. “Good little slut.”

“N-noo…” You pant as Sam’s hands move over your body, making sure he hits every nerve that makes your body light up in pleasure.

You watch Sam lean down, face near your pussy, and Dean’s cock, and Sam’s tongue flicks out, rubbing against your clit and you practically scream.

Dean groans and you know he’s getting hard, hearing you and watching Sam’s tongue work on your clit.

You whine and Sam moves up, hand going back to your clit, rubbing, while his lips latch onto your nipple, sucking at it and worrying it with his teeth.

“S-Saaa-aam.” You moan. Sam’s hand quickens and you moan, before you come on Dean’s cock.

“Good.” Dean praised. “Very very good. Now slide on in Sammy.”

“No, wait…I don’t think that I-” You words are cut off as Sam starts pushing his cock against your filled pussy. “Dean…no…I-”

“We’re going to fuck you. Together.” Dean says. “We will.”

Sam presses and pushes, and he finally starts to slide in slowly, making you moan and scream. Sam pushes to the hilt and the two freeze, letting you get used to the sensation of being filled like that. You whimper and pant, and every small move you make, makes you moan.  Dean starts moving and you scream, feeling every little twitch that he makes, and he forces Sam to start moving as well.

“Fuck!” You cry out, feeling stuffed as both Sam and Dean fuck you.

Sam starts rubbing your clit again, and Dean’s hands start groping your breasts, tugging at both nipples, and you moan. Their lips are on your body, and you bit down on your lip, wanting to look away.

The two work you over, and you can feel another orgasm rising, and you whimper.

“I’m gonna…I’m gonna c-come.” You moan.

“Come.” Dean growls in your ear.

You can’t hold the orgasm back, and you come on Sam and Dean’s cock, hearing the noises that there cocks are making in your slick passage.

Dean grunts and he comes, and you can feel Sam come soon after, and the three of you still, you and Sam wondering what Dean is going to do next.

He laughs and smiles, before he starts pulling out, letting Sam pull out as well.

When they both leave you, you feel empty, wet, and used, and you watch Dean replace his cock back in his pants.

“You two take a small rest.” Dean orders. “I’ll can whip you up something for some food, but I better see you two resting, or we just might just have to go for round two.” He grins, before leaving the room.

Sam lies down beside you, cradling you in his arms carefully and you shut your eyes, pressing against his warmth, the only comfort that you have at the moment.


End file.
